Technical support may refer to one or more services by which an enterprise provides assistance to users of technology products, such as mobile phones, televisions, computers, and/or the like. Technical support services may address specific problems with a product and/or a service rather than the provision of training for those products and/or services, customization of those products and/or services, and/or the like. Technical support may be delivered via email, live support software, a website, a tool where users can log a call or an incident, and/or the like.